X
X''' is a billionaire owner of Player Power. Profile Gamers and games alike look up to this multi-billion air. He made a lot of games for example, plane vs eye. Now, he owns the company player power, Is its CEO, CFO, Employee, and Janitor. Interests Likes *Geeky *Tasty Hates *Cute Tasks Task 1 '''Introduction: I really wish inspiration would exist these days, could you get me some? Requirements: Television with 20 Red Apples and 4 Video Games Hint: A cave in an old barn, I heard they buried many GT video games in there... Thanking dialogue: Yes!!!! This game will have a character!!! Reward: Arcade Machine - 8-bit Task 2 Introduction: My elite team of musicians need a soundtrack maker and examples, good thing my friend, Dr. F made those. Requirements: Synthesizer with 10 action figures. TV with 15 snakes Hint: Action Figures are in a barn, and Snakes remind me of python, and the forest... Thanking dialogue: Yay!!! Now i- I mean my music crew can compose!! Reward: N/A Task 3 Introduction: Now all we need is my programming device!!! Bring it fourth oh mighty assistant!!! Requirements: Programmer with 30 snakes and 15 Video games Hint: I think you know were these are... Thanking dialogue: YES!!! YES!!! YES!!! Party at Gino's for all!!!! Reward: Laser decorative Dialogue At Hotel *Greetings name!!! How do I know you? That red bellhop told me. Accept move-in *Ok... YES!!! I shall join your town (maybe I can find some workers too). After build house *It's epic. That's it. Request for more stuff *Could I have some more stuff... your too slow!!! Star Level 2 *Jumper, jumper, jumperooo!!! Oh sorry. Just reciting dialogue from my favorite movie game. *I once had a dream where I climbed a mountain and fought a hero form 3 years ago named gym trainer red. Star Level 3 *I made plane vs eye *Why is my name X? Because my Mom's name is W and my sister's name is Y. Star Level 4 *Player power does what MorcuCorp don't *Have you seen Dr. F? He's my 16th grandpa in the alphabet. Star Level 5 *I owned a water turtle, a fire lizard, and a grass dinosaur at this level of a game, but they all got destroyed by pigeons and rats. *HEY!!! I heard there's gonna be a sequel to our lives!!! It's in a kingdom. Best Friend Wow, I'm gonna make a game about you called MySims!!! Trivia *X makes a lot of video game references, such as: "I owned a water turtle, a fire lizard, and a grass dinosaur at this level of a game, but they all got destroyed by pigeons and rats.;" This references the GameBoy titles Pokémon Red and Blue Versions. *X references the ET burial. An urban legend about the game ET *X indirectly says that MySims will have a sequel. *X is some how related to Dr.F. Also his other family members are also letters in the alphabet. *X references the sponge bob movie game by stating Patrick's line JUMPER JUMPER JUMPEROOO!!! *X says he will make a game called MySims, referencing the game. *X uses Sega old slogan "Genesis does what Nintendo DON'T!!!" By saying "Player Power does what MorcuCorp don't!!! Category:Characters